This invention relates broadly and generally to a multipurpose exercise stand for compound fitness training.
Many weight training exercises can be categorized into two types, pushing movements and pulling movements. Pushing exercises are compound movements, which simultaneously extend the elbow and shoulder joints. Pulling movements involve flexion of the elbows and retraction of the upper back muscles. These movements are crucial to muscular symmetry and functional balance. Typical “push-training” involves exercising the chest, shoulders, and triceps; whereas “pull-training” exercises primarily the back, biceps, and traps. Other weight training exercises involve angular movements. Unlike compound push and pull exercises, angular movements do not follow a straight line, and are generally considered isolation exercises—isolated because they do involve the movement of just a single joint.